En esta vida y en la otra
by Lady smerald
Summary: [One shot] Cuando se esta destinado a alguien vale la pena declarar un amor para esta vida y la otra. un amor eterno. SaiGenos, Mpreg, AU.


La sangre le impedía respirar con normalidad, poco a poco las convulsiones de su cuerpo se hacían más constantes buscaba por todos los medios conseguir el aire que le faltaba. Sus pulmones ardían y la vista comenzaba a nublársele, en un intento vago por conseguir aire se tomaba la garganta presionándola.

Y una vez más comenzaron a pasar imágenes por su mente, como todas las veces que moría en sus vidas anteriores.

 _"Una pequeña casa a la mitad del bosque donde el único sonido era el viendo moviendo las ramas de los árboles. La luz del atardecer iluminaba su rostro pálido, recostado sobre el regazo de su rubio compañero sentía dolor, las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro le quemaban y le partían el corazón, con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano dirigiéndola al rostro del rubio y sonrió para el_

 _-N-No llores… - Hizo una pausa calmándose - … En esta vida y la otra te seguiré amando…- y como vela que lucha contra el viendo se apagó. El rubio no pudo más y comenzó a gritar el nombre del Pelinegro aferrándose a un cuerpo inerte que por muchas veces que llamara no contestaría más.."_

 _"Corría desesperado buscando entre todas las personas no importándole pasar sobre algunos de los cuerpos, un mal presentimiento le hacía sentir un enorme malestar en la boca del estómago, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera su imaginación, esperaba que…_

 _Y lo vio, lo encontró por fin pero su mundo se quebró en ese instante. Cayo de rodillas, había perdido todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo. Estaba vació._

 _Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que debería gritar o hacer algún ruido, pero simplemente nada salía de su boca. Ni aun cuando una espada lo atravesó justo en medio del tórax se quejó. Cayo totalmente con el rostro del lado viendo el cadáver de su rubio amante y con sus últimas fuerzas acaricio el rostro frio del otro._

 _-…E-En esta vida y-y en la otra te seguiré amando… - Dijo justo antes de desvanecerse por completo"_

 _"-Tengo miedo… - Sollozo el rubio acurrucándose aún más cerca en los brazos del pelinegro que parecía querer acabar con todos los miedos de su amante abrazándole._

 _-No temas, esta situación acabara, todo esto acabara – Se separó un poco, levando el rostro del otro obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, sonrió dulcemente y unió sus rostros en un dulce beso._

 _El rubio se dejó llevar cuando el beso comenzó a profundizarse y los brazos del otro ahora bajaban por su espalda. No pudo más que suspirar._

 _-Mi pequeño travieso – Soltó una risita el pelinegro - ¿Sabes? No importa que pase, no importa quien seas en esta vida y en la otra te seguiré amando… - Susurro contra los labios del rubio para volverlo a besar apasionadamente._

 _Un horrible estruendo se escuchó por el lugar destruyendo y carbonizando todo en un solo instante._

 _En las alturas se escuchó en la radio de un avión la voz de un hombre que decía Dios mío ¿Qué hemos hecho?"_

 _"Hoy era el día, por fin invitaría a salir a el Rubio que tan presente estaba en sus pensamientos. Tomo el tren después de comprar un café, y lo vio sentado al lado de la puerta del segundo vagón, como todos los días. Le saludo y se sentó a su lado. El otro le sonreía alegre por verlo en la mañana. Y decidió hablar._

 _-Yo quiero decirte… bueno jeje – Rasco su cuello con nervios - … Hace tiempo que quería decirte que …- comenzó a mover la pierna -… que desde hace tiempo…- las palmas de sus manos sudaban y no sabía cómo proseguir._

 _Una cálida mano sobre la suya lo sorprendió_

 _-A mi también me gustas – Dijo el rubio sonrojándose y contagiando al pelinegro, rieron por lo bajo ante la situación para después mirarse con ternura, deseaban besarse, pero no era el momento ni el lugar._

 _Una persona nerviosa frente a ellos había salido corriendo una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación. E inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a toser, a tal grado que estaban causando arcadas. Sentía sus ojos y garganta arder, no sabía en qué momento ambos habían quedado completamente tirados en el piso convulsionando. Entre su sopor alcanzo al rubio que inconscientemente lo buscaba también. Tomo su mano. No tenía idea del porque pero sabía que moriría ahí._

 _Es esta vida y en la otra te seguiré amando Pensó viendo a los ojos cerrados del rubio dejándose ir también"_

 _"-Vamos, no seas necio ¡Quédate y ya! – El pelinegro se tomó del puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse_

 _-Pero no puedo quedarme todo el día sin hacer nada, estoy cansado de esto – Dijo el rubio lloriqueando y limpiando las lágrimas con su manga._

 _Una imagen muy tierna y desesperando para el pelinegro, quien se arrodillo ante el rubio y limpio el resto de las lágrimas._

 _-Pero mi vida, entiende que esto es por tu bien… - Le beso la frente - … Y por él bebe – Le beso los labios_

 _-Pero estoy tan desesperado de esto – El pelinegro bajo su cabeza y beso el vientre del otro._

 _-Mmmm… Parece que el pequeñín quiere pasear también… Saldremos, pero… - Hizo una pausa y beso al rubio de nuevo-… Nada de agitarse o correr ¿Esta bien? – La única respuesta que había recibido eran los besos de su amado llenándole la cara._

 _Paseaban por la orilla de la playa, el pelinegro pensó que sería el mejor lugar para que su compañero se tranquilizara. Encontraron un lugar entre las piedras lejos de todos los bañistas escandalosos, el pelinegro se había colocado detrás del rubio abrazándole y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello Le amaría en esta vida y en la otra Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo su corazón rebosante de felicidad._

 _Gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta una enorme ola los arrastraba separándoles. Ambos desaparecieron en el fondo del mar."_

Era gracioso, más que gracioso irónico. El hombre más fuerte del mundo, y quizá del universo estaba a punto de ser derrotado por una simple enfermedad.

Ahora tomaba sentido la sobreprotección con su discípulo, sus ganas disimuladas por tocarle, sus deseos inmensos de besarle y confesarle sentimientos que creía muertos.

De nada servía su enorme fuerza en ese momento, de nada si no podía salvarse a sí mismo. Entre su dolor diviso el rostro del rubio, preocupado y alterado demás.

-E-en e-esta vida … - Logro decir, pero el rubio le interrumpió

-¡NOLO DIGA! – El Cyborg sollozo y se aferró a la playera de su sensei que hasta el momento permanecía en la plancha del laboratorio del Dr. Kuseno - ¡No lo diga! ¡Sobrevivirá, se repondrá! Sensei, esta vez no me deje… - Susurro lo último entre lágrimas pesadas.

Sentía tanto cansancio, su cuerpo se adormecía poco a poco en ese momento pensó en solamente dejarse ir.

El doctor kuseno había entrado a toda prisa con una jeringa con la aguja de un color resplandeciente, metal rarísimo y muy resistente. Había diseñado la aguja para poder aplicar medicamento a Saitama.

-Sensei…- Dijo el Cyborg contra los labios del otro, casi dándole por perdido.

El cuerpo de Saitama comenzó a convulsionar una vez más haciéndole voltear para poder vomitar la sangre que congestionaba su sistema respiratorio.

-¡Sensei! – Grito el Rubio alarmado y sorprendido de verle moverse una vez más.

Pereciera que la cura había sido casi inmediata. En un instante El calvo se aferraba a el rubio abrazándole con ganas pero sin mucha fuerza.

-N-No… E-Esta vez… no – Dijo con un dejo de voz.

El Cyborg se aferró una vez más a su sensei, aliviado y cansado.

-T-Te amo Genos – Dijo Saitama sonriendo cansado frente a la cara llorosa del rubio.

-Y yo lo amo a usted sensei – Sollozo el Cyborg justo antes de besar su frente.

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió de un momento a otro y era inevitable no escribirlo. Gracias por leer. Y quizá haya alguna continuación… aun no lo se owo.

Si hay errores corregiré después owo.


End file.
